Kuninganna Genevieve'i abielu
by LavernaG
Summary: Mis siis, kui Printsess Anneliese oleks pääsenud kaevandusest välja, aga poleks jõudnud pulma? Mis siis, kui Kuninganna Genevieve oleks Premingeriga abiellunud? ESTONIAN VERSION
1. Pulm

**Mis siis, kui Printsess Annaliese oleks pääsenud kaevandusest välja, aga poleks jõudnud pulma? Mis siis, kui Kuninganna Genevieve oleks Premingeriga abiellunud?**

Oli pulmapäev. (Te kõik teate mis enne seda juhtus.) Kuninganna Genevieve seisis Premingeri kõrval ning temalt küsiti, "Kas Teie, mu Kuninganna, võtate selle mehe oma abikaasaks?"

"Ma... Ma..." kõhkles Kuninganna. "Ma... Jah."

Premingeri näole ilmus kaval naeratus. "Suurepärane, mu kallis," sosistas ta.

"Võite pruuti suudelda."

"Mida?" ehmus Kuninganna.

"Ole nüüd, see ei tee ju haiget," veenis Preminger.

"See on vaid mu kuningriigi heaks," mõtles Genevieve.

Ta kummardus Premingerile lähemale ning lasi vastumeelselt tal ennast suudelda. Siis pühkis ta käeseljaga oma huuli. "Ew!" mõtles ta.

Ülejäänud pulm möödus kiiresti. Mitte keegi ei pannud tähele kui kurb Kuninganna kogu aja oli.

Pärast pulma toimus tseremoonia, kus Preminger kuningaks krooniti. Genevieve püüdis pisaraid eemale peletada, mõeldes oma eelmisele abikaasale. Kroon meenutas talle teda. Kuid, kui kroon Premingeri peale langes, kadusid kõik mälestused.

Pärast kahte pidustust kõndisid Kuninganna ning Kuningas Kuninganna toa poole.

"Kuhu sa enda arvates lähed?" küsis Genevieve, kui Preminger oli ta tuppa astumas.

"Noh, oleme nüüd ju abielus. Oleks loomulik, et magaksime samas toas," vastas Preminger.

"Sina minuga küll ühes toas ei maga!" lausus Genevieve kindlalt ning sulges ukse.

"Küll ta veel oma meelt muudab," pomises Preminger minema kõndides.

Genevieve kõndis oma öökapi juurde ning pani oma krooni sellele. Ta istus oma voodile ja võttis öökapilt pildi. Särav pisar voolas mööda ta põske alla. Genevieve vaatas perepilti. Sellel oli tema eelmine abikaasa seismas tema kõrval ning nad hoidsid kaunist beebit, Anneliese'i.

Genevieve'i süda oli purustatud. Kõik, keda ta armastanud oli, olid surnud. Vähemalt oli ta kuningriik nüüd päästetud.

"Mul on nii kahju. Ma ei tahtnud, et see nii läheks," sosistas ta ning suudles oma endist kaasat pildil.

Kõik, kes tol ööl Kuninganna toast möödusid, kuulsid tasast nuttu, sest Kuninganna nuttis terve öö.


	2. Hommik ja Kaevandus

Kui Kuninganna hommikul ärkas, olid ta silmis ikka veel pisarad. Ta pühkis need ära ja läks hommikusöögiks söögisaali.

Kui ta tuppa astus, täitis ta südant taas kurbus.

"Tere hommikust, mu kallis," sõnas Preminger.

Genevieve ei vastanud. Ta istus oma toolile ning hakkas sööma.

"Kas tunnete end ikka hästi, Teie Kõrgeausus?" päris Preminger. "Te tundute olevat veidi..."

Just siis avanes uks ja teener astus sisse.

"Teie Kõrgeausus. Vabandage väga segamise pärast, aga töölised on kaevandustest midagi leidnud."

Genevieve langetas oma teetassi ning tõusis. "Pange mu tõld valmis," käskis ta.

"Kuhu te lähete?" küsis Preminger, kui Kuninganna toast välja kiirustas.

"Kuninglikku Kaevandusse loomulikult! Anneliese võib veel seal olla," vastas Genevieve ja kihutas toast välja.

Preminger tõusis ning järgnes Kuningannale.

* * *

Tõld peatus Kuningliku Kaevanduse ees. Genevieve kiirustas välja.

"Teie Kõrgeausus," üks tööline kummardas Kuninganna ees.

"Tere hommikust," tervitas Genevieve teda. "Mis te leidsite?"

Tööline juhatas Kuninganna kaevandusse, kohta, kus nad kaevandamas olid.

Genevieve ahhetas.

Seal, mõne raske kivi vahel, oli tükk heleroosat kangast. Genevieve hoidis seda oma käes. See oli pärit Anneliese'i kleidi küljest.

"Jätkake kaevandamist. Ta peab kusagil siin olema," ütles ta enne kui ta jälle nutma puhkes.

"Pole hullu. Nad leiavad ta," toetas Preminger oma naist.

Genevieve oli üllatunud sellest, mida ta kuulis. Preminger oli alles äsja näidanud end iseka ja hoolimatuna.

"Võib-olla polegi ta nii paha," mõtles ta.


	3. Muutuvad tunded

Preminger ja Genevieve läksid tagasi lossi. Kuninganna nuttis ikka veel, kui nad tagasi jõudsid. Ta läks oma tuppa ning sulges ukse.

Genevieve istus oma voodile ning püüdis nutmist lõpetada, kuid muutus sellest veelgi kurvemaks. Mida ta ei teadnud oli see, et Preminger seisis ta ukse taga ning kuulis ta nuttu.

Pärast peaaegu poolt tundi koputas ta uksele. "Kas ma tohin sisse tulla, Teie Kõrgeausus?" küsis ta.

Kuninganna ohkas. "Jah," vastas ta tasa.

Preminger astus tuppa ning kõndis Kuninganna juurde.

"Kas oled kombes?" päris Preminger.

Genevieve ei vastanud, ta nuttis ikka veel.

Preminger pani käe ta õlale. "Ära muretse. Nad leiavad su tütre," sõnas ta. Ta kõlas ebatavaliselt lahkena.

Preminger ja Genevieve rääkisid mitu tundi. Kuninganna kurbus oli peaaegu kadunud.

Premingeriga koos olemine pani ta küll ennast veidi ebamugavalt tundma, aga ta tundis, et talle isegi meeldis, kuidas Preminger teda lohutas.

Päev möödus kiiresti ning peagi oli aeg magama minna.

Preminger tõusis püsti. "Head ööd, mu Kuninganna," lausus ta ning kõndis ukse poole.

"Preminger, oota," ütles Genevieve.

Ta abikaasa pööras ümber.

"Kas sa tahaksid..." Genevieve kõhkles hetke. "... Täna minuga koos magada?"

Preminger naeratas ja kõndis tagasi tema juurde.

"Mis küll su meelt muutis?" küsis ta.

"Ma..." Kuninganna vaatas maha.

"Sa ei pea vastama."

Kuninganna ei tahtnudki vastata. Isegi tema polnud kindel, miks ta oli palunud tal jääda.

Genevieve arvas, et vajas kedagi, kellega koos olla. Kedagi, keda usaldada. Ta polnud kindel, kas Preminger oli selleks just parim inimene. "Ma pean teda usaldama," ütles ta enesele. "Ta on nüüd ju minu abikaasa."

* * *

"Head öös, mu kallis," ütles Preminger, kui ta voodisse puges.

Genevieve heitis voodisse.

"Ära mitte mõtlegi," hoiatas ta Premingeri.

"Ära muretse," ütles Preminger. "Ma ei puudutagi sind."

See oli tõsi. Preminger hoidis Kuningannast eemale.

Algul oli Genevieve veidi hirmunud, aga kui Preminger unne vajus, rahunes ta ning sulges oma silmad.

Järgmisel hetkel ta juba magas.


	4. Külastus

**Arvasin, et peaksite teadma. Dominic läks tagasi oma kuningriiki. Julian ja Anneliese pääsesid kaevandusest välja, aga eksisid suures metsas ära. Erika viidi vangikongi.**

* * *

Kui Genevieve hommikul ärkas, siis Preminger veel magas.

Kuninganna ronis voodist välja ning suundus vannitoa poole.

Mõne minuti pärast tuli ta välja. Ta oli riides ning ta juuksed olid oma tavalises krunnis.

"Kuningas ei maga kunagi nii kaua," pomises Genevieve, Premingeri vaadates.

Ühtäkki tundis ta midagi sooja oma südant puudutamas. See oli midagi, mida ta tavaliselt oma tütre, Anneliese'i, läheduses tundis. Oli väga ebatavaline seda Premingeri lähedal tunda.

Premingeri juures oli midagi, mis Genevieve'ile väga meeldis.

Ta silmitses Premingeri lahkelt mõne minuti. Genevieve'i näol oli lausa naeratus.

"Mida ma küll teen?" ärkas ta oma mõtetest. "Mulle ei saa ta ju ometi meeldida. See mees on omakasupüüdlik ja egoistlik," ütles Genevieve endale. Siiski teadis ta mõnevõrra, et tal polnud selle koha pealt õigus.

* * *

Pärast hommikusööki suundus Kuninganna vanglasse.

"Erika?" küsis ta, seistes ühe kongi ees.

Neiu tõusis püsti ja kõndis Kuninganna juurde. Ta peatus enne trelle ning kummardas.

"Teie Kõrgeausus," tervitas ta Kuningannat.

"Ma tulin, et rohkem oma tütrega juhtunust teada saada," sõnas Genevieve, proovimatagi viisakas olla.

Ta avas vanglaukse. "Tule, räägi mulle."

"Mida ma teile rääkima peaksin?" küsis Erika, kui ta uksest välja astus. "Ma ei teinud ju midagi."

"Kes siis tegi? Kuidas selgitad sa seda, et teesklesid Printsess olevat?" päris Genevieve, kui nad vanglast välja kõndisid. Ta uskus, et Erikale kuluks värske õhk ära.

"Ma püüdsin vaid aidata," selgitas Erika. "Julian palus mul teeselda, et olen Printsess, et Anneliese'i abielu Kuningas Dominiciga ära ei jääks. Julian oli kindel, et see oli Preminger, kes Printsessi röövis."

"Preminger?" oli Kuninganna üllatunud. "Ma ei usu seda."

"Loomulikult mitte."

Genevieve vaatas talle üllatunult otsa.

"Teie olete abielus mehega, keda armastate ning nüüd ei suuda te teda milleski süüdistada!" ütles Erika vihaselt.

"Ma ei abiellunud Premingeriga selle pärast, et teda armastaksin!" Genevieve tõstis oma häält veidi enam kui oli plaaninud.

"Mida?" oli Erika segaduses. "Miks siis?"

Genevieve vaatas maha ning ohkas. "See oli ainus viis mu kuningriiki päästa."

"Peate silmas, et ta maksis teile?"

Kuninganna noogutas vaevumärgatavalt.

"Oh. Vabandust. Ma ei teadnud," vabandas Erika.

"Pole midagi," sõnas Genevieve pisaratega võideldes.

"Räägi mulle, miks arvas Julian, et see Preminger oli?" küsis ta, proovides oma kurbust varjata.

Ta oli just hakanud Premingeri usaldama. Kuid nüüd...

* * *

"Tänan sind, Erika," sõnas Genevieve, kui Erika oli talle kõigest rääkinud.

"Ma külastan sind homme jälle." Ta sulges kongi ukse.

"Jään ootama," ütles Erika ning istus maha. Ta naeratas Kuningannale, kes kõndis minema.

"Ma ei suuda uskuda, et see oli Preminger," mõtles Genevieve lossi kõndides.

"Ta hakkas mulle just meeldima... Ei!" peatas ta end. "Ta ei meeldi mulle!" ütles ta endale, aga kusagil oma südames teadis ta, et ta tõesti meeldis talle.

"See on nii keeruline," mõtles ta.


	5. Mitte hea

Kuninganna kõndis lossi ning kohtas Premingeri.

"Kas tuled õhtust sööma, mu kallis?" küsis Preminger, märkamata oma naise mõtlikku nägu.

Genevieve noogutas ning paar läks söögisaali.

Nad istusid laua taha.

"Oled väga vaikne," märkis Preminger.

"Ma olin lihtsalt oma mõtteis," ütles Genevieve. "Mõtlesin Erikast, neiust, kes teeskles olevat Printsess. Ma rääkisin temaga täna ning ta kinnitas mulle, et pole talle midagi teinud. Ta ütles, et sina oled selle taga."

"Sa ei usu ju ometi tema juttu," ütles Preminger. "Miks ma seda tegema peaksin?"

"Ta ütles, et..." Kuninganna peatus. Äkitselt hakkas tal pea ringi käima.

"Oled sa kombes, mu kallis?" päris Preminger, märgates kui kahvatu Kuninganna oli.

"Mu pea..." Genevieve pillas oma klaasi käest ning haaras oma peast kinni.

"Sa ei tunne end just kuigi hästi, ega ju?" sõnas Preminger, püüdes muiet tagasi hoida. "Ehk on see mürgi pärast su klaasis."

"Mürgi?" suutis Genevieve öelda.

"Preminger. Kas sina... Ah!" Kuninganna tundis kohutavat valu oma peas. "...tegid..." Ta langes põrandale. "...seda?"

Genevieve sulges oma silmad.

"Jah. Nagu sa poleks seda ette näinud." Preminger kõndis nõrga Kuninganna juurde.

"On alles kergeusklik tüdruk." Ta silitas Genevieve'i pead. "Ära muretse, ma kannan su kuningriigi eest hoolt."

Just siis avas üks teener ukse.

"Kuninganna Genevieve!" Ta tormas Kuninganna juurde.

Preminger võltsis mureliku näo.

"Ta lihtsalt minestas keset söömist," ütles ta.

"Pean ta arsti juurde viima," ütles teener ning tõstis Kuninganna põrandalt.

Ta kiirustas koos Kuningannaga toast välja.

"Rumal poiss. Miski ei saa teda enam aidata. Ta on võtnud liialt palju minu mürki," mõtles Preminger nurjatult.


	6. Vaba

Kui Preminger järgmisel hommikul üles ärkas, oli ta väga heas tujus.

Ta seisis peegli ees ja ütles, "Kujutle vaid. Vaid mõne päeva pärast saab minust selle kuningriigi ainuke valitseja."

Uksel kõlas koputus ning teener astus sisse.

"Teie Majesteet, tulin teile ütlema, et Kuninganna on tervenemas," ütles ta. "Ta ärkab peagi."

"Mis?" hüüatas Preminger. "See on võimatu!"

Teener vaatas talle segaduses otsa.

"Eh... See on hea uudis," ütles Preminger. "Ma tulen teda vaatama."

Teener kummardas ja lahkus toast.

"Kuidas ta ellu jäi?" mõtles Preminger vihaselt. "See mürk oleks pidanud ta tapma."

Ta võttis sahtlist väikese pudeli mürgiga ning suundus toa poole, kus oli Kuninganna.

* * *

Erika istus vangikongis, oodates Kuningannat.

"Kas te teate, kus Kuninganna on?" päris ta valvurilt. "Ta lubas mind täna külastada."

"Kas sa pole siis kuulnud?" küsis valvur. "Kuninganna on haige. Ta on teadvuseta."

"Mida?" oli Erika üllatunud. "Ma pean teda nägema."

"Sa ei lahku sellest kongist."

"Aga ma pean Kuningannat nägema."

"Ma ütlesin ei!" hüüdis valvur.

"Kui te mind välja ei lase, eemaldab Kuninganna teid teie ametilt," ütles Erika.

Valvur oli hirmunud. "Kaotaksin oma töö?" mõtles ta.

"Olgu siis. Aga ainult natukeseks. Ja ma jälgin sind."

Ta vabastas Erika kongist. Kohe, kui Erika välja sai, lükkas ta valvuri eemale. Ta kukkus vastu seina ning vigastas oma pead. Järgmisel hetkel oli ta juba meelemärkuseta.

Erika kiirustas vanglast välja nii kiiresti kui suutis. Ta suundus Kuninganna toa poole.


	7. Ei võimalustki elada

Preminger sisenes tuppa, kus Kuninganna oli. Genevieve lamas voodis.

Preminger kõndis tema juurde ning Genevieve avas oma silmad.

"Tere, kallis," ütles Preminger.

"Preminger?" Genevieve kõlas väga nõrgalt. "Mida sa tegid?"

"Oh, lisasin vaid midagi sinu joogile," vastas Preminger ja võttis välja pudelikese mürki.

"Mis see on?" päris Kuninganna hirmunult.

"Kõigest mürk," lausus Preminger muigega. "Kahjuks ei saanud sa seda piisavalt, et surra."

Ta avas pudeli.

"Aga nüüd saad sa piisavalt."

"Ei, Preminger," palus Genevieve. "Palun, ära tee seda."

Aga Preminger ei kuulanud teda. Ühe käega hoidis ta Kuningannat kinni ning teisega kallas ta mürgi Genevieve'ile suhu.

Kuninganna püüdis eemale hoiduda, aga Preminger hoidis teda paigal.

Genevieve neelatas ja mürk oli läinud.

"Tubli tüdruk." Preminger lasi ta lahti.

"Sa ei pääse sellega iial," ütles Kuninganna.

"Oh, olen juba pääsenud," sõnas Preminger. "Head aega, mu kallis. Kohtume sinu matustel."

Ta lahkus rahulolevalt toast.

* * *

Erika nägi Premingeri Kuninganna toast lahkumas. Ta kiirustas sinna sisse, et Kuningannat näha.

"Teie Kõrgus!" Erika nägi Kuningannat voodil lebamas ning jooksis tema juurde.

"Olete te terve?"

"Erika?" Genevieve'i hääl oli nii vaikne, et Erika vaevu kuulis seda.

"See oli Preminger," sosistas Kuninganna.

"Mis?"

"Ta mürgitas mind..." Genevieve'i silmad vajusid kinni.


	8. Tagasi

"Kuninganna Genevieve?" ütles Erika murelikult. "Kuninganna Genevieve!"

Kuninganna lebas liikumatult.

Särav pisar voolas mööda Erika põske alla.

Ta pühkis selle ära ning kõndis kiirustades toast välja.

Ta suundus sinna, kuhu oli näinud Premingeri minemas.

Ta sisenes troonisaali. Teise ukse juurest vaatas talle vastu identne neiu.

"Printsess Anneliese!"

"Erika!"

Tüdruud jooksid teineteise juurde.

"Mis juhtunud on?" küsis Erika, märgates, et Printsessi kleit oli rebenenud.

"See oli Preminger. Ta püüdis mind ja Juliani tappa," vastas Anneliese. "Mis lahti on?" päris ta, märgates kurbust Erika silmis.

"Asi on sinu emas. Ta on suures ohus," ütles Erika. "Preminger mürgitas teda. Ta on vaevu elus."

"Mis?" oli Anneliese ehmunud. "Kas sa saad mind tema juurde juhatada?"

"Jah. Tule."

Neiud tormasid troonisaalist välja.

"Kus üldse Julian on?" päris Erika, Kuninganna toa poole joostes.

"Kaks valvurit said ta kätte. Ma lähen ja vabastan ta hiljem," vastas Printsess.

Nad peatusid kahe valvuri ees.

"Minge ja püüdke Preminger kinni," käskis Anneliese.

"Kuningas Preminger," lisas Erika.

"Ta püüdis Kuningannat mõrvata."

Valvurid ei vajanud rohkem seletusi. Nad kiirustasid Kuningat otsima.

Tüdrukud jätkasid oma teed Kuninganna tuppa.

Erika avas ukse ning neiud läksid sisse.

"Ema!" hüüatas Anneliese ja tormas Genevieve'i juurde.

Kuninganna vaevu hingas.

"Ei, nii ei saa olla," nuuksus Anneliese.

Pisarad voolasid mööda Printsessi põski.

Erika seisis ukse kõrval ning proovis mitte meenutada, kuidas tema ema oli surnud.


	9. Katsetust väärt

"Kas me saame teda kuidagi aidata" küsis Erika, Printsessile lähemale astudes.

Anneliese pühkis oma pisaraid ära.

"Julian on mulle palju mürkide kohta õpetanud," sõnas ta. "On ainult üks asi, mis suudab iga mürgitust ravida."

"Mis see on?" päris Erika lootusrikkalt.

" _Rosa centifolia_ ," vastas Anneliese.

"Kust me selle saame?" muretses Erika.

"See on mu lemmiklill. Minu toas on mul neid palju," ütles Printsess.

"Ma lähen ja toon selle." Erika jooksis ukse poole. "Sina hoia Kuningannal silma peal."

Ja nii oligi ta läinud.

"Anneliese vaatas oma ema. Ta lamas liikumatult. Ta näol oli kurblik ilme. Ta ei paistnud enam isegi elus olevat.

* * *

Erika jooksis ja jooksis. Ta ei peatunud isegi, et aidata valvuritel Premingeri kinni hoida.

Ta jõudis Printsessi tuppa ning vaatas ringi. Seal oli nii palju roose!

"Kas need kõik on _rosa centifoliad_?" imestas Erika.

Ta noppis ühe roosidest ning kiirustas tagasi Kuninganna juurde.

"Ma loodan, et see on õige," mõtles ta.

* * *

Anneliese istus ikka veel oma ema kõrval, kui Erika sisse tormas.

"Ma arvan, et see on mul käes," ütles Erika ja kõndis kiirelt Printsessi ja Kuninganna juurde.

"Aitäh," sõnas Anneliese ja Erika andis roosi talle.

Printsess võttis lille küljest kaks kroonlehte ning pani need oma emale suhu.

"Palun, mingu see korda," mõtlesid mõlemad tüdrukud.


	10. Hea ja halb uudis

Miski ei paistnud juhtuvat. Kuninganna oli ikka veel liikumatu.

Neiud langetasid pead ning sulgesid silmad.

Kogu lootus oli kadunud.

"Anneliese?" kõlas vaikne hääl.

Printsess vaatas oma emale otsa. Kuninganna oli oma silmad avanud.

"Ema!" Anneliese embas õnnelikult oma ema. "Sa oled elus!"

"Sina samuti!" ütles Genevieve. "Arvasin, et kaotasin su."

Erika vaatas perekonda õnnelikult. Nii hea oli neid taas koos näha.

Kui kuninglikud teineteisest lahti lasksid, astus tuppa üks valvuritest.

"Mul on kohutavalt kahju, Teie Kõrgeausused, kuid Preminger põgenes," sõnas ta.

"Oh ei," sosistas Kuninganna.

"Tänan teid. Võite nüüd minna," ütles Printsess.

Valvur kummardas ning lahkus toast.

"Mis viga on?" küsis Erika Kuningannalt. Genevieve'il oli murelik nägu.

"Ilma Premingeri nõusolekuta ei saa ma lahutust," lausus Kuninganna ja silmitses oma abielusõrmust.

"Me leiame ta," kinnitas Anneliese talle.

Kuid Kuninganna ei arvanud nii.


	11. Väike muutus

**Nüüdsest peale läks kõik edasi nagu filmis. (mõnes mõttes)**

 **Erika asus reisima, et maailmas laulda.**

 **Anneliese ja Julian hakkasid oma pulma planeerima.**

 **Ja Kuninganna... Noh, Kuninganna ei muutunud.**

Genevieve oli oma tütre ning Erika üle väga õnnelik. Aga ta oli väga mures enda abielu pärast.

Ta soovis, et poleks sellega kunagi nõustunud.

Genevieve saatis välja mitmeid otsingusalkasid, et Premingeri leida. Aga mees oli kadunud nagu vits vette, keegi ei suutnud teda leida.

Iga mööduva päevaga muutus Kuninganna aina murelikumaks.

* * *

Ühel päeval sai Kuninganna kutse Kuningas Dominici kuningriiki.

Genevieve teadis, et pidi vabandama oma tütre pärast, sest too polnud temaga abiellunud.

"Ma tulen sinuga kaasa," ütles Printsess Anneliese. "Mina olen see, kes peab vabandama. Pealegi pole ma temaga veel isegi kohtunud."

Järgmisel hommikul alustasid Printsess ja Kuninganna oma teed Dulcineasse (Kuningas Dominici kuningriiki).

"Mis lahti on, Ema?" päris Anneliese, märgates oma ema mõtlikku nägu.

"Mis?" Genevieve ärkas oma mõtetest. "Ah, ei midagi. Olin vaid mõttes..."

"Kas su abielu teeb sulle ikka veel muret?" küsis Anneliese murelikult.

"Ma lihtsalt ei suuda lahti saada mõttest, et olen tõesti abielus _temaga_ ," kurtis Genevieve.

Just siis peatus nende tõld Kuningas Dominici lossi ees.

Kuninglikud kõndisid lossi.

"Tere tulemast, Kuninganna Genevieve ja Printsess Anneliese," tervitas teener neid. "Kuningas ootab Teid troonisaalis."

Ta juhatas Genevieve'i ja Anneliese'i troonisaalini.

"Aitäh," sõnas Genevieve.

Teener kummardas ja lahkus.

Genevieve ja Anneliese astusid ilusasse suurde ruumi.

Nad mõlemad kummardasid Kuninga ees. "Teie Kõrgeausus."

Dominic noogutas vastu. "Tere tulemast, mu daamid."

"Niisiis, oma kutses ütlesite, et soovite minuga midagi arutada," alustas Genevieve.

"Jah, me jõuame selleni," lausus Dominic. "Aga esmalt tahaksin, et kohtuksite minu uue nõuniku, Premingeriga."

Lühike mees sisenes tuppa.

"Tere, mu kallis," ütles Preminger Genevieve'ile.


	12. Vaidlus

Kuninganna Genevieve vaatas üllatunult oma abikaasale otsa.

"Preminger?" suutis ta vaid öelda. "Mis... Mida sa siin teed?"

"Kas sa siis ei kuulnud, mu kallis? Ma töötan siin. Hetkel," vastas Preminger. Ta nautis ilmet Genevieve'i näol. Naine oli šokeeritud ning hirmunud.

"Aga..." Genevieve ei teadnud, mida öelda. Ta lihtsalt seisis seal, šokis.

Anneliese nägi oma ema abitust ning proovis teemat muuta.

"Mis see oli, mida Te meiega arutada tahtsite?" päris ta Kuningalt.

"Asi oli Premingeris," ütles Dominic. "Kuulsin, et ta on teie kuningriigis tagaotsitav. Ning ma pean teadma, miks."

"Ta..." Anneliese'i ema segas ta jutule vahele.

"Enne, kui me Teile öelda saame, pean ma Premingeriga rääkima," ütles Kuninganna. "Nelja silma all."

Dominic noogutas ning Kuninganna ja Preminger lahkusid toast.

"Millest sa siis rääkida tahtsid?" küsis Preminger, kui nad olid kahekesi teises toas.

"Mida sa teinud oled on andestamatu," sõnas Genevieve vihaselt.

"Mida ma siis tegin?" päris Preminger süütult. "Oled ju ikka veel elus."

"Mitte tänu sinule."

Genevieve vaatas raevunult oma abikaasale otsa.

"Ma..." Genevieve kõhkles, kuigi isegi tema ei teadnud, miks ta seda tegi. "Ma tahan lahutust."

"Sina tahad? Aga mis siis, kui mina ei nõustu?"

"Nõustud küll. Sa pead."

"Ma ei pea," sõnas Preminger muigega. "Ning sina ei saa mind sundida."

"Ma saan..." Genevieve peatus.

Premingeril oli õigus. Tal polnud mingit võimalust veenda Premingeri lahutama.

Kuninganna ohkas. "Mida sa soovid?" alistus Genevieve.

"Mina? Kas see pole mitte ilmselge?" ütles Preminger. "Ma tahan minna koos sinuga tagasi sinu kuningriiki. Ning jääda Kuningaks."

"Mida saan ma teha, et sinu soovi muuta?"

"Mitte midagi. Ma ei muuda oma meelt."

Premingerile meeldis näha oma naist nii meeleheitel.

"Ma..." Genevieve peatus taas. Ta pöördus minema. Ta ei tahtnud Premingerile oma abitust näidata.

Aga Preminger teadis, et Genevieve oli täielikult tema võimu all.


	13. Minnes tema tuppa

Genevieve läks tagasi troonisaali ning tema järel ka tema abikaasa.

"Ja?" päris Anneliese lootusrikkalt.

Siis märkas ta pisarat oma ema silmas.

"Mis viga on?" küsis ta murelikult.

Genevieve pühkis pisara ära.

"Ei midagi," sõnas ta, püüdes hästi kõlada.

Preminger ütles midagi vaikselt Kuningale.

Dominic vaatas aknast välja ning ütles, "Aeg on juba hiline. Te võite ööseks lossi jääda."

"Aitäh," ütles Anneliese.

"Preminger juhatab teid teie tuppa," lausus Dominic ja Preminger kõndis naiste juurde.

"Siiapoole, mu daamid," sõnas ta.

Genevieve ja Anneliese kummardasid Kuningas Dominici ees ning järgnesid Premingerile ruumist välja.

* * *

Preminger juhatas Kuninganna ja Printsessi külalistetuppa.

Anneliese astus tuppa ning Genevieve sulges kiiresti ukse.

"Preminger, palun," anus Genevieve oma abikaasat. "Ma ei taha olla sinu naine. Palun mõtle järele."

"Ja miks peaksin ma seda tegema?" ütles Preminger. "Praegu on mul kõik, mida ma vajan. Ma olen rikas Kuningas. Ning mul on kaunis naine."

Genevieve ei suutnud end punastamast hoida. Preminger nägi seda.

"Ja ma näen, et sa kannad ikka veel minu sõrmust," lisas ta.

Genevieve vaatas oma kätt. Tema sõrmes oli särav kuldne sõrmus.

Ta asus kiiresti seda ära tõmbama, kuid peatus. Miski tema peas käskis tal sõrmus alles hoida. Genevieve püüdis sõrmust sõrmest tõmmata, aga ei suutnud.

Asi polnud sõrmuses, see oli täpselt õige suurusega. Ta lihtsalt tundis kuidagi, et ei suuda seda teha.

Genevieve langetas aeglaselt oma käed.

Ta ohkas pettunult.

"Ma ei suuda seda," sosistas ta.

Premingerile meeldis, kuidas Kuninganna iseendaga võitles.

"Ma..." Genevieve tundis taas pisaraid oma silmi kerkimas. "Ma pean minema."

Kuninganna kiirustas oma tuppa ning sulges ukse.

"Mis juhtus?" küsis Anneliese, kui ta oma nutvat ema nägi.

"Ei midagi. Ma lihtsalt..." ütles Genevieve nuuksudes. "Ma ei suuda otsustada, mida teha. Preminger ei nõustu lahutama."

Ta peitis oma näo oma käte vahele.

"Ja mina ei saa teda sundida."

Anneliese kuulas murelikult.

"Ja kõige hullem on see, et..." Genevieve võttis ennast kokku. "Ma arvan, et ta hakkab mulle meeldima."

Ta ütles seda nagu oleks see kõige hullem asi, mis juhtuda saaks. Ning see oligi. Tema jaoks.


	14. Ta meeldib sulle?

"Mis?" oli Anneliese šokeeritud. "Ta meeldib sulle? Peale kõike, mis ta teinud on?"

"See on keeruline," nuuksus Genevieve.

"Aga kuidas sa..."

"Palun, ära küsi. See teeb asjad ainult hullemaks."

Genevieve kõndis aeglaselt oma tütrest eemale ning istus oma voodile.

"Anna andeks," vabandas Anneliese. "Ma ei tahtnud seda hullemaks muuta."

Genevieve ohkas. "Pole hullu," ütles ta. "Mul on kahju, ma olen lihtsalt nii seaduses. Ja ma ei tea, mida teha."

"Ma ei usu, et peaksid Premingeri usaldama."

"Ma ei usaldagi," sõnas Genevieve. "Just selles asi ongi. Ma tean, et ta on ohtlik ja õel. Aga..." Genevieve ohkas. "Ma ei tea, kuidas seda seletada. Ta ei tundu enam olevat see sama Preminger, kes ta oli."

"Noh, eks sina tead paremini," ütles Anneliese. "Lihtsalt, palun, ole ettevaatlik. Premingeri läheduses pole miski turvaline."

Nende sõnadega lahkus ta Kuninganna juurest.

"Miks peab see nii raske olema?" lausus Genevieve läbi pisarate.

Ta heitis oma voodile pikali ning vajus unne.

Kui Anneliese tagasi tuli, nägi ta oma magavat ema. Tema nägu oli pisaratest märg.

Anneliese kõndis oma ema juurde ning kattis ta tekiga.

"Vaene ema," mõtles Anneliese. "Ta on nii masendunud."

Siis läks Printsesski magama. Kuid ta oli väga mures oma ema pärast.


	15. Probleem söömisega

_Genevieve ja Preminger seisid rõdul, vaadates päikeseloojangut.  
_

 _Järsku tõmbas Preminger Genevieve'i lähemale ning pööras ta talle otsa vaatama._

 _Kuninganna vaatas hirmunult oma abikaasale otsa._

 _Sõnagi lausumata suudles Preminger teda._

 _Genevieve rabeles Preminger'i käte vahel, kuid mees hoidis teda tugevasti ning ta ei pääsenud tema haardest._

Genevieve ärkas hingeldades.

"See oli kõigest uni," rahustas ta end. "See oli lihtsalt uni."

"Oled sa kombes?" küsis Anneliese teisest voodist.

"Loomulikult," sõnas Kuninganna. "Nägin vaid und."

"Oled sa kindel? Sa oled väga kahvatu."

Genevieve'i nägu oli lumivalge.

"Olen kombes," lausus ta ja tõusis voodist.

Oli varajane hommik ning esimesed päikesekiired piilusid tuppa.

* * *

Tund aega hiljem kõlas nende toa uksel koputus. Teener astus sisse.

"Teie Kõrgeausused, hommikusöök on valmis. Teie kohalviibimine söögisaalis on vägagi teretulnud."

"Tänan teid," sõnas Anneliese. "Palun, juhatage teed."

Teener juhatas Kuninganna ja Printsessi söögisaali. Ta kummardas ning lahkus.

"Tere tulemast, mu daamid," tervitas Kuningas Dominic Kuningannat ja Printsessi, kui nood söögisaali sisenesid.

"Tere hommikust, Teie Majesteet," ütlesid naised üheaegselt ning istusid maha.

"Preminger rääkis täna mulle midagi väga huvitavat," lausus Dominic. "Ta ütles, et olete abielus."

Genevieve pillas üllatunult teelusika käest.

"Olen juba loobunud ametikohast Kuningas Dominici nõunikuna," sõnas Preminger. "Et minna tagasi meie kuningriiki ning saada tagasi oma koht kuningana."

"Mis?" hüüatas Genevieve.

Ta hammustas omale huulde.

"Ma tahtsin öelda..." lausus ta. "See on hea uudis."

Kõik jäid vaikseks ja hakkasid sööma. Kõik peale Genevieve'i.

Ta tahtis süüa, aga ei suutnud. Iga kord, kui ta oma kahvli tõstis, tundis ta end taas halvasti. Ta tundis nagu oleks Preminger teda jälle mürgitamas.

Teised märkasid, et Kuninganna midagi ei söönud. Enne aga, kui keegi jõudis midagi öelda, vabandas Genevieve end ja läks toast välja.

Genevieve toetus vastu seina ning hingas sügavalt.

"Oled sa kombes, mu kallis?" küsis Preminger.

Genevieve pöördus ehmunult ümber ning nägi oma abikaasat.

"Loomulikult olen ma seda."

"Ei paistnud küll nõnda," ütles Preminger. "Kas sa kardad taaskord mürgitatud saada?"

Genevieve noogutas veidi.

"Sa ei pea seda kartma. Ma ei teeks seda enam kunagi," sõnas Preminger.

Genevieve vaatas talle segaduses otsa.

"Kui ma naaseksin sinu kuningriiki ilma sinuta, pandaks mind vangi," selgitas Preminger. "Kui aga tulen tagasi koos sinuga, saan taas Kuningaks."

"Kas see on kõik, millest sa hoolid? Kuningaks olemisest?" küsis Genevieve vihaselt ja tormas toast.

"Mitte päriselt," kostis Preminger, kuid Kuninganna oli juba lahkunud.


	16. Imelikud tunded

Kuninganna läks tagasi oma tuppa ning istus maha.

"Miks ma tema peale karjusin?" imestas Genevieve. "Ma tean, et ta hoolib vaid Kuningaks olemisest, aga..."

Just siis tuli ta tütar tuppa.

"Ma tõin su hommikusöögi, Ema," ütles Anneliese.

"Tänan sind," sõnas Genevieve tasa.

"Kas sa oled kombes?" küsis Printsess murelikult, märgates oma ema kurba tuju.

Genevieve ohkas. "Ei, ma ei ole."

Anneliese istus tema kõrvale. "Mis lahti on?"

"Asi on Premingeris," ütles Genevieve. "Ma kardan, et ta hakkab mulle meeldima. Aga kuidas on see võimalik? Ta püüdis meid mõlemat tappa ja ta hoolib ainult Kuningaks olemisest."

Anneliese kuulas tähelepanelikult.

"Ma ei saa isegi süüa, kui ta läheduses on. Siis tunnen nagu mürgitaks ta mind jälle."

"Aga kuidas sa siis tead, et ta sulle meeldib?"

"Ma tunnen seda kuidagi."

Genevieve'il polnud kavaski mainida, et ta oli Premingerist und näinud.

"Ja ma tunnen end aralt, kui ta läheduses on," jätkas Genevieve. "Ja ma ei saa temaga vaielda. Ta paneb mu alistuma. Kas mõistad?"

"Mitte eriti," sõnas Anneliese ebakindlalt. "Ma ei mõista su tundeid tegelikult."

Ta tõusis püsti.

"Aga ma olen kindel, et sinuga saab kõik korda. Sa vajad lihtsalt veidi puhkust."

"Ilmselt küll," ohkas Genevieve. Kuid ta teadis, et puhkus ei saa teda aidata.


	17. Koju minnes

Kuninganna sõi oma hommikusöögi ära ning ütles: "Ma arvan, et peaksime nüüd koju minema hakkama."

"Kas Preminger tuleb meiega kaasa?" päris Anneliese.

"Ma kardan küll," vastas Genevieve vaikselt. "Vaatame tõele näkku. Ma olen määratud temaga koos olema."

Ta pühkis oma pisara ära ning lahkus toast.

Anneliese ohkas. "Vaene Ema. Ilma mingi muutuseta viib see "armastus" ta varsti hauda."

Siis järgnes ta oma emale toast välja.

* * *

Nende tõld ootas neid lossi ees.

"Oli väga meeldiv teiega kohtuda," ütles Dominic Printsessile ja Kuningannale.

"Teiega samuti," vastas Anneliese.

"Hüvasti, Teie Majesteet," sõnas Genevieve ja astus tõlda.

Anneliese ning Preminegr järgnesid talle.

Kuningas lehvitas neile hüvastijätuks ning tõld sõitis minema.

Tõld sõitis kenasti kuni see küljele vajus ning peatus.

Mõni sekund hiljem avas kutsar tõlla ukse.

"Mul on väga kahju, Teie Majesteedid, kuid meil läks üks ratas katki," ütles ta. "Mul võtab veidi aega, et seda parandada, seega peatume mõneks ajaks."

"Pole hullu. Loodan vaid, et jõuame tagasi enne kui öö kätte jõuab," sõnas Genevieve.

Kutsar läks, et ratast parandada.

"Ema, kuna meil on nüüd natuke vaba aega, kas ma, palun, võin minna metsa avastama?" küsis Anneliese.

"Aga loomulikult, kullake. Miks sa üldse küsid?" vastas Genevieve ning kuninglikud läksid tõllast välja.

Nad olid peatunud kalju otsas ning ainult mõne sammu kaugusel kasvas ilus mets.

Anneliese jooksis õnnelikult metsa.

Genevieve sammus mõtlikult kaljuservale.

Sealt oli imeilus vaade.

Miski tema jalge all pani ta libisema ning Kuninganna kukkus kaljult.

Preminger kiirustas serva juurde. Alla vaadates nägi ta Genevieve'i meeleheitlikult kaljuseinast kinni hoidmas.

"Preminger! Palun, aita mind!" hüüdis Genevieve.


	18. Appi!

"Aita mind!" hüüdis Genevieve.

Preminger ainult seisis seal ning mõtles.

"Palun," anus Genevieve.

Ta tundis, kuidas ta käed väsisid. Ühe käega lasi ta kaljust lahti.

"Palun, Preminger, palun," palus Genevieve, pisarad mööda nägu voolamas. "Ma armastan sind."

Ta teine käsi lasi kaljuseinast lahti...

Järsku haaras tugev mehekäsi tema käest kinni.

Preminger sirutas Genevieve'ini ning tõmbas ta üles.

Kuninganna istus hingeldades maha. Preminger istus ta kõrvale.

Mõne minuti jooksul ei suutnud Genevieve midagi öelda.

"Sa päästsid mu," sõnas Genevieve viimaks vaikselt. "Aga miks? Ma arvasin, et sa tahtsid üksi valitseda."

"Noh, paistab, et inimesed muutuvad," lausus Preminger ja hakkas püsti tõusma.

"Preminger, oota." Genevieve haaras oma abikaasal käest.

Preminger istus uuesti maha.

Genevieve vaatas talle silma ja sõnas siiralt: "Tänan sind."

"Pole tänu väärt," vastas Preminger.

Genevieve naeratas ja seadis oma käed oma kaasa ümber.

Preminger võttis Kuningannast hellalt kinni ning suudles teda õrnalt.

Genevieve rahunes ta käte vahel.

Ta lasi lahti oma hirmudest ja tema süda täitus armastusega.

Anneliese kõndis metsast välja.

"Ema, see mets on..."

Ta vakatas.

Anneliese nägi paari, kuid nemad teda ei märganud.

Printsess seisis hetke paigal. Ta oli väga üllatunud, nähes oma ema reaktsiooni.

Anneliese oli alati kindel olnud, et kui Preminger oleks isegi proovinud Genevieve'ile lähedale pääseda, oleks Kuninganna tema haardest välja rabelenud või talle kõrvakiilu lajatanud.

Aga Kuninganna oli väga rahulik. Ta paistis Premingeri haardes puhkavat.

Anneliese astus vaikselt tagasi metsa.

Ta jättis armunud omavahele.


	19. Tagasi kodus

Kui Preminger ja Genevieve viimaks teineteisest eemale tõmbusid, naeratasid nad mõlemad soojalt.

Preminger aitas oma naise maast üles.

"Vankriratas on parandatud. Me peaksime nüüd minema."

Genevieve noogutas ning sammus metsa poole.

"Anneliese, kullake! Me oleme valmis minema," hüüdis ta oma tütrele.

Mõni hetk hiljem tuli Printsess laanest välja.

Ta kortsutas kulmu, kui ta oma emast möödus, ja istus tõlda.

Genevieve oli natuke üllatunud oma tütre tuju pärast, kuid ei pööranud sellele liiga palju tähelepanu.

Kuninganna ja Preminger istusid tõlda ning tõld hakkas nende lossi poole liikuma.

Anneliese vaatas kahtlustavalt oma ema.

Genevieve oli suurepärases tujus. Hoolimata sellest, et ta istus seal, tõllas, paistis ta hing rändavat kuskil kaugel, kaugel.

"Ema, mis juhtus?" päris Anneliese, oma ema rebenenud kleidile osutades.

Genevieve ärkas oma mõtetest. "Mis?"

"Mis juhtus?" küsis Anneliese kannatlikult.

"Mida sa silmas pead?" päris Genevieve segaduses.

Siis aga vaatas ta oma kleiti.

"Oh, mu kleit!" hüüatas Genevieve.

Ta polnud seda enne märganud, kuid tema kleit oli katki rebenenud ning must.

Genevieve pöördus oma tütre poole, kes kannatlikult vastust ootas.

"Ma kukkusin kaljult," ütles Kuninganna.

Anneliese ahhetas.

"Aga kõik on hästi. Preminger päästis mu," lausus Genevieve ja vaatas tänulikult oma abikaasale otsa.

"Kas tõesti?" oli Anneliese üllatunud.

"Aga ma arvasin, et sa tahtsid..." ütles Anneliese Premingerile, kuid peatus.

Ta nägi, kui õnnelik ta ema oli, ega tahtnud tema head tuju rikkuda.

"Pole oluline," ohkas Printsess.

* * *

Nende tõld peatus nende lossi ees ning Anneliese astus välja.

"Tere tulemast tagasi, mu kallis," tervitas teda Julian.

"Teie Kõrgus." Ta kummardas Kuninganna ees.

Preminger oli viimane, kes tõllast väljus.

"Preminger," oli Julian üllatunud.

Kiirelt haaras ta mõõga järele, et Printsessi ja Kuningannat kaitsta.

"Ei, ei, kõik on korras," kiirustas Genevieve selgitama. "Ta pole enam vaenlane."

Julian vaatas talle segaduses otsa ning siis Anneliese'ile.

Printsess noogutas tasakesi ja Julian langetas oma mõõga.

"Ma ei mõista, Teie Kõrgeausus. Ta püüdis meid kõiki tappa," ütles ta.

"See on tõsi. Aga ta on muutunud." Genevieve vaatas hellalt oma abikaasale otsa. "Ta päästis mu elu."

Preminger sammus tema juurde.

"Ma mõistan, et ma sulle ei meeldi, Julian," sõnas Preminger. "Aga ma kardan, et pead nüüd minu kohalolekuga leppima."

"Ma kardan küll," lausus Julian ning kõndis koos Printsessiga lossi.

"Ühel päeval ta aksepteerib sind," kinnitas Genevieve oma kaasale.

"Mina ei arva nii," pomises Preminger, kui tema ja Kuninganna lossi läksid.

* * *

"Kas sa magad täna öösel minu toas?" küsis Genevieve, kui oli aeg magama minna.

"Loomulikult. Kuidas ma saaksingi keelduda?" vastas Preminger.

Kui nad voodis lamasid, silitas Preminger Genevieve'i pead.

"Head ööd, mu kaunis Kuninganna," sosistas ta.

"Head ööd, mu kallis."


	20. Ootamatus

Hommikusöögil vaatasid nii Julian kui ka Anneliese paari altkulmu.

Kumbki neist ei usaldanud Premigeri.

Kuninganna märkas nende umbusaldust ning ütles: "Teil pole mingit põhjust Premingeris kahelda. Ta on väga hea mees. Ja ma eeldan, et te seda märkaksite ja tema kohalviibimisega lepiksite."

Preminger naeratas. Talle meeldis, kuidas ta naine teda kaitses.

"Anna andeks, Ema," vabandas Anneliese. "Ma lihtsalt ei näe teda sellisena nagu sina teda näed."

"Ma tean," sõnas Genevieve. "Aga ma loodan, et see ühel päeval muutub."

* * *

Mõnda aega hiljem seisis Kuninganna troonisaalis, kui uks avanes.

"Ah, just see, keda ma näha tahtsin," sõnas Preminger.

"Preminger, mis lahti?" päris Genevieve lootusrikkalt.

"Ei midagi olulist, tõesti," vastas Preminger ning tõmbas välja pistoda.

Genevieve ahhetas.

"Preminger! Mida sa teed?!" kiljatas ta ehmunult.

"Oh, ära pane mind tähele. Ma teen vaid tähtsusetu torke," lausus Preminger ning kõndis ähvardavalt Kuninganna poole.

"Lõpeta! Sa hirmutad mind," ütles Genevieve eemale taganedes.

Ta taganes, kuni ta selg oli vastu seina.

Kuningannal polnud mitte kuskile minna ja Preminger tuli aina lähemale.

"Ei! Sa ei saa seda teha," hüüdis Genevieve meeleheitest väriseva häälega, ennast vastu seina surudes.

Mööda ta põske voolas pisar. "Ma arvasin, et sa armastad mind."

"Ei iial," sõnas Preminger ja tõstis oma pistoda.

Ta lõi.

Pistoda tungis Genevieve'ile külge ning ta kiljatas valust.

Ta kukkus maha ja haaras kinni oma veritsevast küljest.

"Miks, Preminger? Miks?" ahastas ta läbi pisarate.

Tema süda murdus. Ta oli seda meest armastanud ja usaldanud.

"Mul pole sind enam vaja," lausus Preminger ja tõstis pistoda, et veel korra lüüa.

Uks avanes...


	21. Võitlus

"Peter?" küsis Preminger ukse juurest.

Mõrvar pöördus tema poole.

"Mida sa siin teed, vend?" päris Preminger.

Siis märkas ta vigastatud Kuningannat.

"Mida sa teinud oled?!" karjatas ta.

Tema kaksikvend muigas kavalalt.

"Sina oled järgmine," sõnas Peter ning astus paar sammu oma venna poole.

Kuninganna vaatas mehi hirmunult. Kumb neist oli Preminger?

Preminger taganes paar sammu, kuid sammus siis kindlalt oma venna juurde.

Kaksikud lõid teineteist ning kaklesid nii, et peagi polnud üldse aru saada, kumb neist oli Preminger, ning kumb Peter.

Vennad kaklesid, kuni üks neist hoidis teist vastu maad ja tõstis pistoda, et teda rünnata.

Preminger lasi pistodast lahti.

"Ei, ma ei tee seda," ütles ta ning tiris oma venna maast üles.

Preminger hoidis Peter'i käsi tema seljal ja viis ta toast välja, valvuri juurde, kes ta vangikongi viis.

Siis kiirustas ta tagasi Kuninganna juurde.

Ta püüdis temast kinni haarata, kuid Genevieve lükkas ta eemale.

"Kuidas ma tean, et see tõesti sina oled?" küsis Kuninganna. Mitte kahtlustavalt, vaid kurblikult.

Preminger kergitas Genevieve'i pead endale lähemale ja vaatas armastavalt talle silma.

"Sest mina armastan sind," sõnas ta siiralt.

Preminger kallutas end Genevieve'ile lähemale ning suudles teda kirglikult.

Algul püüdis Genevieve eemale hoida, kuid kui nende huuled kohtusid, ta rahunes.

See oli tema abikaasa.

Kui nad lõpuks eemale tõmbusid, küsis Preminger: "Kas sa nüüd usud mind?"

"Usun," naeratas Genevieve.

Kuid siis lasi ta kuuldavale vaikse karjatuse.

Tema haav valutas kohutavalt.

"Las ma vaatan," lausus Preminger ja kergitas õrnalt Kuninganna käsi haavalt.

Kuninganna võpatas valust.

Peter oli teinud sügava lõike ning Genevieve'i seisund oli väga halb.

"Kõik saab korda," kinnitas Preminger talle.

Ettevaatlikult tõstis ta verise Kuninganna maast üles ning sammus arsti toa poole.

Genevieve vaatas talle viivuks armastavalt otsa ja sulges siis silmad.


	22. Kriitiline

"Püsi ärkvel, mu kallis," ütles Preminger Kuningannale, kõndides arsti tuppa.

"Mis juhtus?" päris Arst, kui ta Kuningat ja Kuningannat nägi.

"Teda rünnati. Ta vajab abi, ja kähku!" vastas Preminger ja asetas Kuninganna kušetile.

Arst tormas Kuninganna juurde ning silmitses tema haava.

"Palun, Teie Kõrgeausus, ma kardan, et te peate lahkuma," lausus Arst Premingerile.

Kuningas lahkus murelikult toast.

* * *

Anneliese kõndis troonisaali.

"Ema! Kas sa oled siin?" hüüdis ta tühjas toas.

Siis märkas ta põrandal vereloiku.

Hetkeks jõllitas ta hirmunult loiku.

Järgmisel hetkel tormas ta toast välja, hüüdes oma ema.

* * *

Printsess sattus kokku Premingeriga.

"Preminger? Aga ma nägin just äsja valvurit sind vangikongi viimas," sõnas Anneliese segaduses.

Siis märkas ta Premingeri riietel vereplekki.

"Mida sa tegid?" küsis Anneliese hirmunult.

"See polnud mina," selgitas Preminger. "Mees, keda sa nägid oli minu kaksikvend. Ta ründas sinu ema. Viisin ta arsti juurde."

Preminger viipas arstitoa poole.

"Kas temaga on kõik korras?" küsis Anneliese murelikult.

Arstitoast kostis kohutav karjatus...


	23. Ei ravi teda

Printsess ja Preminger tormasid arstituppa.

Arsti polnud enam seal, kuid Kuninganna oli.

Ta piinles kušetil, hoides käsi oma haava peal.

Tema kõrval oli väike tühi pudel.

Pudelile oli kirjutatud "Hape".

Preminger ja Anneliese kiirustasid Genevieve'i juurde.

"See oli Arst," ütles Genevieve nuttes ja püüdes karjumist tagasi hoida.

"Ta pani... Aah! ...minu haavale hapet," suutis Genevieve öelda.

"Mida ta tegi?" hüüatas Anneliese.

"Ma leian sulle uue arsti," lisas ta ning jooksis kiiresti uksest välja.

Preminger võttis hoolivalt Genevieve'i käe.

"Sinuga saab kõik korda," ütles ta vaikselt. "Sa elad selle üle."

Ta pühkis oma naise põselt pisara.

Genevieve tundis uut valusööstu ja oleks uuesti karjatanud, kuid Preminger pani sõrme tema huultele.

"Ššh..." sosistas Preminger. "Sa oled julge ja tugev naine, ja sa tuled toime."

Genevieve püüdis rahuneda ning oma haava unustada.

"Miks kõik mind tappa tahavad?" ohkas ta.

"Nad ilmselt teavad, milline eriline inimene sa oled," lausus Preminger ja naaldus Kuningannale lähemale. "Ja mitte ainult oma krooni poolest."

Ta suudles Genevieve'i õrnalt ning Kuninganna unustas kogu oma valu.

Ta tundis end turvaliselt.

Kuni uks avanes ja nad suudluse murdsid.

Anneliese tuli sisse, talle järgnes uus arst.

Nad polnud suudlust näinud, kuid märkasid, et Kuninganna punastas õrnalt.

"Teie Kõrgeausus, ma kardan, et peate lahkuma," ütles Doktor Premingerile, Kuninganna juurde sammudes.

"Ei. Palun, lubage tal jääda," sõnas Genevieve. "Ma vajan teda."

"Nagu soovite, Teie Kõrgus," nõustus Doktor. "Ja Printsess?"

"Ma ei suuda seda vaadata," lausus Anneliese ja kõndis toast välja.

Ta suundus oma toa poole, et Julianile juhtunust rääkida.


	24. Ei mingit puhkust

Kui Julian oli kuulnud, mis juhtunud oli, kiirustas ta Kuningannat vaatama.

Kui ta tuppa sisenes, Genevieve magas.

Tema külg oli kinni seotud ning tema näol oli kurblik ilme.

Ta ei paistnud puhkavat. Selle asemel paistis ta valus piinlevat.

Preminger hoidis murelikult tema kätt.

"Kuninganna Genevieve!" hüüatas Julian ja ruttas Kuninganna juurde.

"Kuss!" pahandas Preminger. "Ta nägi palju vaeva, et magama jääda. Ta vajab puhkust."

"Vabandust," vabandas Julian. "Kas temaga saab kõik korda?"

"Doktor ütles, et ta on juba homme võimeline liikuma," vastas Preminger. "Aga võtab aega, et tema haav paraneks."

"See on hea uudis. Mõnes mõttes," sõnas Julian.

"Kas teil on olnud õnne, leidmaks eelmist Arsti? Toda, kes Kuningannat happega tappa tahtis?" küsis Preminger, vaadates oma naise valulikku nägu.

"Kahjuks mitte. Ta on kadunud," vastas Julian. "Otsingusalgad on välja saadetud, kuid ma ei usu, et nad ta leiavad."

Kuninganna keeras end veidi, karjatas vaikselt ning pöördus tagasi.

"Vaeseke," sõnas Preminger tasaselt. "Ta ei saa isegi magades puhata."

Genevieve hakkas sonima.

"Ei... Palun... Lõpeta..." oli kõik, mida Preminger ja Julian tema jutust mõistsid.

Kuninganna nägi und.

 _Ta nägi Peter'it teda taas ründamas. Ta tundis sama valu._

 _Ta nägi murelikku Premingeri tema kõrval põlvitamas._

 _Järgmine asi, mida ta nägi oli Arst tema kohale kummardumas, käes happega pudel._

 _"Ei! Ära tee!" oli Kuninganna karjunud, kuid Arst kallas happe tema haavale._

 _See põletav valu..._

Genevieve avas hingeldades oma silmad.

Preminger vaatas oma hirmunud naist murelikult.

"Kõik on korras," lausus Kuningas, oma kaasat rahustades. "Sul pole vaja midagi karta."

Genevieve hingas sügavalt.

"Oh Preminger..." ütles ta jõuetult. "Ma kardan nii väga. Uus ründaja võib olla iga nurga taga ja..."

"Ära karda," sõnas Preminger hellalt. "Mitte keegi ei tee sulle viga, niikaua kuni mina sinuga olen. Ma ei jäta sind."

Preminger jäi Genevieve'i kõrvale terveks ööks ning Kuninganna sai lõpuks ometi natuke puhata.


	25. Järgmine ähvardus

Järgmisel hommikul polnud Genevieve'i liikumiskatsed kuigi edukad.

Tal õnnestus paar sammu teha, kuid siis vajus ta jälle voodile.

Tema haav tegi talle ikka veel valu.

Preminger tahtis teda aidata, aga Kuninganna ütles vaid: "Ma olen kombes. Ma saan ise hakkama."

Genevieve tõusis julgelt üles ja suutis seekord püsti püsida.

Vaevaliselt lahkus ta toast ja kõndis troonisaali.

Preminger lahkus tema juurest, et öelda Anneliese'ile, et tema emaga on kõik korras.

* * *

Genevieve vaatas troonisaalis ringi.

Tema veri oli ära koristatud ning kõik oli tagasi normaalne.

Teener astus sisse ja teatas Kuningannale, et hommikusöök oli valmis.

Siis lahkus ta toast, kui Genevieve ukse poole kõndima hakkas.

Nurga tagant tuli välja üks mees.

Tal oli tume keep ning tema pea oli kaetud kapuutsiga.

"Kes Te olete?" küsis Genevieve taganedes, sest too mees tuli talle lähemale.

"Mitte keegi oluline. Aga Teie olete," vastas mees ning lükkas Kuninganna seina vastu.

"Mida Te tee-?" Genevieve ei jõudnud oma küsimust lõpetada.

Mees oli oma käe tema kaelale surunud ja kägistas nüüd Kuningannat.

"Lõpeta... Lase mind lahti..." suutis Genevieve oma viimase hingetõmbega öelda.

Genevieve ei saanud hingata.

Oma viimast jõudu kokku kogudes püüdis ta mehe haardest vabaks rabeleda.

Oma teise käega hoidis too tugev mees Kuningannat paigal.

Ta surus täpselt Genevieve'i haavale, mille peale Kuninganna karjus.

* * *

Preminger, Printsess Anneliese ja Julian istusid laua taga.

"Kus Ema on?" imestas Anneliese.

"Arvasin, et ta on teel siia," lausus Preminger.

"Võib-olla ta..." ütles Anneliese, kuid peatus. "Kuulake!"

Kui nad teraselt kuulasid, kuulsid nad vaikset karjumist ning seejärel köhimist.

Järgmisel hetkel olid nad kõik juba jalul ning jooksid troonisaali poole.

* * *

Kui Preminger, Anneliese ja Julian troonisaali sisenesid, toetus Kuninganna vastu seina, hingates vaevaliselt.

"Mis juhtus?" küsis Anneliese, kui nad Kuninganna juurde kiirustasid.

"Ma... Ma ei tea," vastas Genevieve.

Kõik kuulsid kui hirmul ta oli.

"Üks mees lihtsalt tormas sisse ja..." sõnas Genevieve hingeldades. "Ta ründas mind ja..."

"Ja mis?" päris Anneliese.

"Ta pidi minu haavast teadma. Ta surus otse sellele," lausus Genevieve ja haaras oma küljest.

"Kas see võis olla Arst?" kahtlustas Julian.

"Võib-olla," sõnas Genevieve ja sammus Premingeri juurde. "Ma kardan praegu üksi olla. Mul on vaja kedagi läheduses."

"Ära muretse, mu kallis. Ma ei lase enam millelgi sinuga juhtuda," lausus Preminger ning embas Kuningannat. "Mitte keegi ei tee sulle enam viga."


	26. Ballil

Mõned päevad oli kõik korras.

Kuninganna oli tervenemas ning mitte keegi ei tulnud teda enam ähvardama.

Ühel õhtul oli lossis suur ball. Suurem osa kuningriigi rahvast oli kohal.

Orkester mängis erinevaid tantsulugusid: valsse, tangosid, sambasid.

Kui üks tango algas, kummardas Preminger Genevieve'i ees.

"Kas teeksid mulle seda au?" päris ta.

"Anna andeks, Preminger. Mitte täna," vastas Genevieve.

"Tule ikka, mu kallis. Sa ei kahetse seda," meelitas Preminger.

"Olgu siis," nõustus Genevieve ning sammus koos Premingeriga tantsupõrandale.

Nad hakkasid tantsima, tiireldes toas ringi.

Kõik teised lõpetasid tantsimise ja vaatasid imetlevalt oma Kuningat ja Kuningannat.

Nad kõik olid nõus, et polnud veel kunagi näinud kedagi nii kaunilt tantsimas.

Kuigi Preminger ja Genevieve tantsisid seal, kõikide ees, paistis, et nende mõtted liiguvad kuskil kaugel, kaugel. Koos.

Kui muusika lõppes, kummardas Preminger ja Genevieve tegi kniksu.

Kõik inimesed toas plaksutasid rõõmsalt.

* * *

Kui algas valss, hakkasid kõik taas tantsima.

Mõned inimesed piilusid ikka veel Kuninga ja Kuninganna poole.

"Nad on nii ilusad," ütles keegi toas.

"Nad sobivad nii hästi kokku."

"Nad on nii armunud."

Kõik see oli tõsi.

Genevieve ja Preminger ei suutnud oma silmi teineteiselt pöörata.

Nad tantsisid rahulikult ja graatsiliselt.

* * *

Sellles saalis oli ainult üks inimene, kes ei tantsinud.

Selleks oli üks naine, kes ilusa abielupaari poole kulmu kortsutas.

Ta võttis oma kaelakeelt ühe pärli ning lasi sellel maha kukkuda.

Pärl veeres otsejoones Kuninganna juurde.

Genevieve ei märganud midagi kuni ta pärlile astus.

Genevieve komistas.

Ta oleks ümber kukkunud, kui Preminger poleks teda püsti hoidnud.

Naine muigas ja lahkus toast.

* * *

"Oled sa terve, mu kallis?" küsis Preminger oma naist tantsupõrandalt eemale juhtides.

"Olen kombes. Ma astusin ilmselt millelegi," lausus Genevieve. "Ai, mu jalg..."

Genevieve oleks kõndides peaaegu uuesti kukkunud.

Ta istus toolile ja ütles: "Anna andeks, Preminger, aga ma ei usu, et ma täna enam tantsida saan."

"Pole hullu. Ma olen õnnelik ka lihtsalt sinuga koos olles," sõnas Preminger ja silitas Kuninganna pead.

"Ei, Preminger. Sina mine ja lõbutse," protesteeris Genevieve. "Ma ei taha sinu õhtut ära rikkuda."

"Sa ei rikugi," sõnas Preminger. "Sina oled see, kes selle õhtu eriliseks muudab."

Ja ta suudles õrnalt punastavat Kuningannat.

* * *

Aeg läks edasi, kõik tantsisid ning Preminger ja Genevieve istusid kõrvuti, rääkisid juttu, naersid ja nautisid teineteise seltsi.

* * *

Hiljem sel ööl, kui Genevieve magama läks, ütles ta oma abikaasale: "Mul pole enam ammu nii lõbus olnud. Aitäh, mu kallis."


	27. Keegi uus ja tuttav

Järgmisel hommikul istus Kuninganna troonisaalis, kui keegi uksele koputas.

"Sisse!" hüüdis Genevieve ning üks naine astus sisse.

Seesama naine, kes oli ballil olnud.

"Kuidas ma Teid aidata saan?" küsis Genevieve.

"Ma tulin, et oma eks-abikaasat külastada, Teie Kõrgus," vastas leedi.

"Ja kes ta on?"

"Tema nimi on Preminger."

"Mis?" oli Kuninganna üllatunud.

Uks avanes.

"Tere hommikust, mu kallis," sõnas Preminger tuppa kõndides.

Naine pööras ümber, et tulijale otsa vaadata.

"Lilliana?" Nüüd oli Premingeri kord üllatuda. "Mida sina siin teed?"

"Ma kuulsin, et sa oled jälle abielus," vastas naine, keda oli Lillianaks kutsutud. "Kellega?"

Preminger kõndis Genevieve'i juurde.

"Kuningannaga? Sa oled abielus Kuningannaga?" oli Lilliana šokis. "Niisiis, Kuningas Preminger, kas sa abiellusid ka temaga tema krooni pärast? Nagu sa minuga minu rikkuse pärast abiellusid."

"Loomulikult mitte," sõnas Preminger kindlalt. "Ma abiellusin temaga, sest ma armastan teda."

Tõestuseks suudles ta Genevieve'i põske, mis pani Kuninganna punastama.

Lilliana jälgis nende tegevust vihaselt.

"Teie Kõrgeausus, kas ma võiksin, Teiega rääkida? Nelja silma all," küsis ta.

Kuninganna tõusis ning lahkus koos Lillianaga toast, kõndides väikesele rõdule.

"Niisiis, mis mureks?" küsis Genevieve, kui nad peatusid.

"Teie Majesteet, Te ei saa seda meest usaldada," lausus Lilliana. "Ta on isekas ja ta ei hooli Teist mitte põrmugi. Ta ei hooli kellestki peale iseenda."

"Mu kallis," ütles Genevieve, "ma olen piisavalt läbi elanud, et teada, mida ta minu vastu tunneb."

Lilliana kortsutas kuuldu peale kulmu.

"Ma ei näe teda niiviisi kui sina," lisas Kuninganna.

"Te peate selle mehe maha jätma," ütles Lilliana Kuninganna poole kõndides.

"Mida Te silmas peate?" küsis Genevieve taganedes. "Mida Te teete?"

Lilliana sammus ähvardavalt tema juurde ning ütles: "Ta on **minu** abikaasa."

Ta tõukas Kuninganna pooleldi üle rõdupiirde.

Genevieve haaras kiiresti Lilliana käest.

"Tõmba mind tagasi!" hüüdis ta, kuid Lilliana püüdis teda vaid eemale lükata.

Eemale endast ja üle rõduserva.

"Lilliana!" hüüdis Preminger tema tagant ning tõmbas naise sealt eemale.

Kiiresti aitas ta Kuninganna taas rõdule seisma.

"Mida sa enda arvates teed?" küsis Preminger vihaselt.

"Ma ainult..."

"Pole hullu," segas Genevieve vahele. "Ma olen kindel, et ta ei tee seda enam kunagi uuesti."

"Ma loodan," pomises ta enesele.

Lilliana lahkus rõdult. Ta ei tahtnud näha Kuningannat koos "oma abikaasaga".

"Kas sa oled kombes, mu kallis?" päris Preminger Kuningannat emmates.

"Olen," sõnas Genevieve pisaraid ära pilgutades. "Olen ainult natuke hirmunud. Ma ei suuda ette kujutadagi, mis oleks juhtunud, kui sa poleks tulnud. Tänan sind, Preminger."


End file.
